vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon the Despoiler
Summary Abaddon, also known as Abaddon the Despoiler, once named Ezekyle Abaddon, is the Warmaster of Chaos, a feared Chaos Lord and one of the greatest Champion of Chaos in the galaxy. He leads the Black Legion (formerly the Luna Wolves/Sons of Horus) after their Primarch's death, and is the second being in the galaxy to receive the blessings of all four Chaos Gods, appointing him the new Warmaster of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At the very least '''5-C, Possibly up to 4-B '''with daemonic boons and psychic abilities '''Name: Ezekyle Abaddon Origin: '''Warhammer 40,000 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''At least 10000+ years old '''Classification: Chaos Lord, Champion of the Black Legion Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly up to Low-Godly with the Chaos Gods' blessings), Psychic Powers, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immunity to disease and poison, Resistance to magic, soul, and mind attacks, Limited Intangibility, Invulnerability, Daemonic Protection means he cannot be killed by anything only in the physical world, and he can only be permanently killed by a Psyker with pure mind and heart destroying his soul 'Attack Potency: '''At the very least '''Moon level (One of the strongest servants of Chaos, Killed what was described as a perfect clone of his father using the Talon of Horus), Possibly up to Solar System level 'with daemonic boons and psychic powers (Said to be approaching the former glory and power of Warmaster Horus when he was empowered by Chaos Undivided) . Ignores durability with Drach'nyen (See Standard Equipment) 'Speed: Subsonic 'movement speed, At least '''FTL+ '''reactions/attack speed (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond, Reacted to a swing from a perfect clone of Horus at close range before shattering his weapon and killing him) 'Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Class XJ+ Durability: '''At the very least '''Moon level, possibly up to Solar System level 'with psychic shields and daemonic protection. However, he cannot be permanently killed by purely physical means, as a powerful enough psyker must attack his soul. 'Range: 'A few meters or so melee range with the Talon of Horus, several dozens of meters with Drach'nyen and the resulting shock-waves/reality and physics distortions, a few hundred meters with the Talon of Horus' Combi-bolter. '''Standard Equipment: ' '''Armor of Abaddon: Abaddon's terminator armor is covered with many archaic devices, runes, and fetishes that he has collected over the millennia during the Long War. The Terminator Armor Abaddon wears still incorporates a Daemonic Rune gifted to him by the Daemon-Oracle of Asellus Tertius which greatly enhances his protection from mortal weapons. Talon of Horus: 'Upon his right hand Abaddon wears the ''Talon of Horus, an archaic Lightning Claw with a built-in Combi-bolter, which he took from his fallen Primarch Horus Lupercal. This legendary weapon is the very same to have slain the Blood Angels' Primarch Sanguinius and mortally wounded the Emperor Himself. '''Daemon sword Drach'nyen: 'The origins of this fell blade are a mystery. Daemons speak of the blade in fear, calling it the "Thorn in Reality" or the "Shard of Madness." Alive with dark intelligence, ''Drach'nyen has the power to sunder the material universe with its edge, cutting through matter as a mundane blade moves through smoke. In battle, Drach'nyen has been witnessed to destroy a Space Marine Land Raider and flay the souls from those it struck with a single touch. Even the hardened skin of daemons or armour sealed with the power of the Warp is little proof against its assault, as it drinks in the energy of the Immaterium like water, consuming all in its path utterly. The dark spirit that inhabits this fell weapon can alter the blade's appearance, revealing the skulls and faces of the souls it has devoured. '''Intelligence : '''The Warmaster of Chaos, At least 10000+ years of fighting experience and is a known tactical and combat genius, with the ability to command the loyalty of the black legion. He also united the forces of Chaos throughout the galaxy and has time and time again proved to be of deadly cunning and intellect. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Villain Characters Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters